Daleskarnia
The Kingdom of Daleskarnia is a large nation that rules over the continent of the same name. Flag The national flag of Daleskarnia consists of a golden boar against a green background: the green background symbolises prosperity, and the golden boar Gullinbursti for power and the country's dedication to the god Freyr. History The Daleskarnian people were descendants of an ethnicity derived from a group of Rannariskar who left their homeland in search of new lands to settle. They developed into the Freyrgardian civilisation, who built the holy city of Old Uspal in the middle of their continent to honour their earliest and greatest kings. Some Freyrgardians -- whether by being abducted by extra-terrestrials or by using spacecraft stolen from their enemies -- became among the first humans to live outside Jerde's solar system, and their descendants built many warlike civilisations whose actions caused other races to assume that humans were an opportunistic race of natural-born warriors. Such was their devotion to their pride in warfare that caused them to develop one of the most organised militaries on Jerde and occasionally attempt to build their own empires by raiding. They were notorious for their empire's attempts to conquer Marnos and Baido, although their campaigns stalled Wannaenid attempts to invade Palkyras. Daleskarnia is currently ruled by the Axarnid Dynasty of the city of Axarna, located southwest of the sacred city of Old Uspal just to the north of the equator. After overthrowing a previous unpopular dynasty that failed their conquest of Marnos, the Axarnid kings and queens focused on technological progress in order to defend their realm against repeated Wannaenid invasions from the northwest. Military The Royal Daleskarnian Armed Forces is the fifth strongest military in all of Jerde, armed with very advanced laser-based weaponry against their Wannaenid foes. Like in most other countries, conscription is mandatory for all male and female citizens who reach 18 years of age; but here it is regarded as a great honour, and the day when one begins conscription is celebrated like a second birthday. Culture In contrast to their Rannarisk/Baesorthar relatives and their love of intelligence (and to their contempt), Daleskarnian culture takes pride in war and combat. Even though the Daleskarnians of today are not as aggressive as their ancestors, they still treat their militaristic traditions with such great respect, that they require every person to know the basics of combat in order to become a citizen. The day of a Daleskarnian's conscription is celebrated like a second birthday. Religion Nearly all Daleskarnians belong to the national variant of the Nordic religion, known locally as Fornsed. The national God of Daleskarnia and its state religion is Freyr, the God of prosperity and the harvest, to the point that the whole country was formerly known as "Freyr-gard", "the domain of Freyr". Therefore, Daleskarnian Fornsed reveres the Vanir Gods that rule nature. Many Freyrgardian emperors and kings, along with their Daleskarnian successors of modern times, claim descent from Freyr. Trivia *Daleskarnia's name was derived from "Dalecarlia", an old province in Sweden; and "Skane", an island in "Game of Thrones". *Daleskarnia was inspired by Sweden, steampunk, and the Cadian soldiers of the Imperial Guard from Warhammer 40,000. See also *Baesorja, their intelligent and courteous, but racialist and more fanatical brethren *Hothro, their more vulgar brethren to the further east who love racing and spices Category:Monarchies Category:Countries Category:Empires